1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of printers and to method of loading an inking ribbon into a printer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 granted on Oct. 11, 1989 to Ikuzo Sugiura et al relates to the printer used with the present invention and the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,714 is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a printer equipped with an ink ribbon cassette. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,464,042; 2,764,934; 3,710,915; and 4,492,159 are also made of record.